Receiving my Pain
by Target-Frenzy
Summary: With an unexpected earthquake shattering Hong Kong, East Asia, England and America come to the rescue, helping to find and save China and Hong Kong. Unfortunately, they arrive too late. With that being found, England and China reunite, letting their love for each other return once more. Iggychu. Crappy summary. Enjoy!


**A/N**

**Hey, this is Target- Frenzy.**

**I decided to write an Iggychu fanfic because it's my OTP and I believe there should be more love for this couple; it's nearly canon people! eAe**

**Anyway, this is actually my first upload and not my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy reading this because honestly, I don't know if this story is really that great.**

**And yes, I'm deeply sorry if I make you guys cry. Not! Muahahahaha! shot/**

**-3-**

**Just telling you I added my main OC in this story so I hope you don't mind. I wanted this to be a bit comedic and not entirely depressing.**

**Warning: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya and there is some OCC-ness.**

* * *

Individuals like us don't see or know what's going on around the world, until we hear it from officials. Imagine, seeing yourself enjoying a spontaneous day at the beach while someone else, on the opposite side of the world, is dying in pure agony.

As for nations, they are the first ones to recognize and learn a situation that comes to their intensions, but even when you are, the information can sometimes be received a little bit too late...

* * *

A young Chinese man who was wearing a pair of glasses was sprinting through the halls of a large building that held meetings for nations like himself.

Being fully out of breath, the Chinese man was about to stop and catch his breath, but he didn't. He needed to deliver this unfortunate news to all his fellow nation friends, who were in a world meeting at the moment. While running through the halls, he had to shove people out of the way, not even having the time to apologize to them since he was so quick. He finally reached the elevator, giving up on running up the stairs.

Numb, that's all he felt in his knees when he hesitated to either wait for the elevator to come or to go by the stairs. He glanced up and saw that the elevator was only at the thirteenth floor; he didn't have time to wait and so, he sprinted up the stairs, sweating like a sponge. He cursed to himself, hoping that the elevator door would've opened, but bad luck got the best of him. He used the railing to support his strength for running up the stairs that was taking forever to climb. He finally reached the door, shoving a woman who was holding folders and luckily, just opened the door for him.

"Asshole!" she yelled, picking up her documents that were scattered all over the floor.

He felt really bad for that woman but he'll have to apologize later because right now, he was on the same floor as where the world meeting was taking place.

He turned to the left and saw the specific door that he needed to go through, making him accelerate to his full capacity.

Once he held grip on the handle, he slammed the door wide open, swiftly getting everybody's shocking attention.

Every nation in the room had a aback expression formed on their faces.

"Macau, what are you doing here on short notice?" a German accent asked sternly.

The Chinese tried speaking but he instead fell on the floor, practically choking to death because of the amount of air he was missing.

Immediately, Romania and Belgium helped their Asian friend to get up, providing water for the man as well. " He is completely out of breath Germany! Give him a chance to breath!" Romania exclaimed, putting Macau's left arm around his neck along with Belgium putting his right arm around her thin neck.

"Dude, there is no rush! Why would you run?" America asked nervously, standing up from his chair that was at the end of the table. While everybody else started to whisper at each other.

Macau frowned, removing Belgium's and Romania's arm from him and slamming his hands on the table, silencing everybody. The Chinese man looked down at the table and formed his hands into fists. A tear flowed right down his cheek and he glanced up seeing America's shocked face.

"Hong Kong is dead..."

A few nation's jaw gaped and their eyes grew wide, but the rest huffed, not believing a single word that he said. Macau realized that some nations didn't believe so now he would have to explain his statement.

"Why do you think China isn't here, usually he would be at world meetings if I'm correct?" Macau pointed out, specifically looking at America who just noticed that his acquaintance wasn't there.

"So, it's just a coincidence, right?" America smiled unsurely to everybody. Small chatters began, some simply didn't want it to be true, especially the rest of East Asia. Taiwan restrained herself from crying, managing to get up and to pull South Korea and Japan towards Macau. "Lead us to him." she demanded, holding her 'brothers' hands tightly.

Macau nodded, swiftly leaving the meeting room with his 'family', but someone's hand grabbed Macau's shoulder making him avert his whole entire body towards the culprit.

"You're not leaving without me." England uttered with a frown, "After all, I brought him up..." the British man let go of the others shoulder and began walking out of the room, while the Chinese man nodded once more and leaded the rest of the Asians out of the room.

"Hey! You can't leave me here, I'm the hero!" America beamed, sprinting out of the room and charging into England. The British man grunted, but for once he didn't insult the American back, instead he just gave him a simple shrug, letting him tag along. " I would need all the support if this is true." he thought, beginning to run with the others.

Back in the meeting room, every nation still stood there quietly, speechless. Germany scratched the back of his head and glanced at the door with a frown on his face.

"Let it not be too late." he whispered, looking around and seeing that now the Italy twins and a few other nations putted their heads down and prayed silently.

* * *

"Hurry to the airport, daze!" South Korea shouted out, getting impatient with the taxi driver who was just going 90km/hour on the highway. Frankly, he didn't even know why England picked this asshole, even though he did say that Jason was an old acquaintance. It still didn't matter, acquaintance or not, this bastard was doing it on purpose to be slow and calm.

Taiwan, who was still holding back tears, held the Korean's hand to reassure him that they'll make it, even though she was utterly doubting it. Japan sat there attentively, looking out of the window before asking England where America and Macau were.

"America said he'll be taking another type of transportation to get there and as for Macau, he went ahead of us and said that he will meet us at the airport inside the private jet that he rented." England muttered, not even looking at Japan through the mirror. A few more minutes past and the British man's impatience's grew inside as well, noticing the driver was still driving at 90km/ hour.

"Will you bloody fucking speed up Jason! I'll pay you double the cost if you can hurry up!" he glanced at the driver with a disdainful look in his emerald eyes, also perceived as though he was about to kill him.

Jason smirked devilishly, now pleased that he'll be receiving more cash. " I knew you were going to flip sooner or later~" he teased, pressing the gas pedal and having the speed of the car increase in seconds.

The taxi was now going 150km/ hour and Japan felt like he was about to throw up, remembering that time when Italy drove him back to his place at max speed with his car.

South Korea kept screaming in complete amusement, like how a teenager would act in a roller coaster, while poor Taiwan was blocking her ears since she was right beside him.

England was taken aback at the sudden speed for a moment but he then fumed, yelling and insulting the young driver for not doing this before. " You're driving like a madman!" England suddenly yelled, seeing Jason almost crash into other cars. The driver laughed again, sticking his tongue out at England in mockery, "Well, I did have a few shots before, so I might be a bit crazy." he sarcastically said, daring the Caucasian nation into an altercation. Before England could retort, Jason slammed the brake pedal, making the car do a 360 degree turn and then crash into a light post.

Luckily, the air bags exploded in England's face before he could of harmed himself.

For a brief moment everyone stood still, until England swiftly got out of the car and opened the door for the Asians to come out as well. Taiwan came out with a bit of blood oozing out of her nose while South Korea came out dizzy and Japan on the other hand, struggled to get out of the car since he was trying his best not to hurl. "We are never taking this driver ever again." Taiwan hissed, taking a tissue out of her pocket and putting it in her bloody nose.

"Aw, that's harsh..."

All the nations turned around and saw Jason who was bleeding all over his face and had his leg cut open really badly, leaning against the damaged taxi car, struggling to stand up as well. England was about to help Jason but the young man motioned his hand in a 'no thank you' manner, leaving England to help out the dizzy South Korean to stay standing up instead.

"Since I did a poor job today, you don't have to pay me," he said, "Now hurry up, your friend over there is waiting for you." Jason grunted in pain after pointing towards Macau, who was at the stairs of the private jet, waving.

The Asians nodded as a thank you and ran to Macau, entering the private jet with him. England, however, took out his wallet and gave Jason $200, who accepted it reluctantly. "You need those injuries to be mend by specialists, so keep it, even though you are a bloody fool and you don't deserve this." England frowned but then chuckled slightly and in return Jason gave a childish grin to the British man.

"Thanks..."

England approached Jason, giving him a gentle hit on the head and then scurried inside the private jet. Once he seated himself, he looked outside the window and saw Jason from a distance scratch the back his blond spiky hair in embarrassment while waving at him. England shook his head with a wide grin on his lips and looked back inside the plane as the jet took off.

South Korea was quietly playing cards with Taiwan while Japan was sitting right beside her, providing some beneficial tips on how to win the card game against South Korea, all trying not think about what's going to happen next.

England was still sitting on the chair, dazing about nostalgic memories of Hong Kong, but he then thought about China. How was he going to get through this misfortune? He is already a sensitive man when it comes to family, and if he lost someone dear to him... Then, England and everybody else would need to provide a lot of help. After all, England took away everybody that the Chinese nation cherished the most, including Hong Kong, so this would be his payment for all his oppressive doings in the past.

Macau walked in the room and noticed that England appeared a bit gloomy. The young brunette patted the British man's shoulder, having Britain turn around and look at him with a deadpan expression.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Macau murmured. England furrowed his brows, hesitating.

"It's about Hong Kong."

England immediately stood up, letting Macau lead the way to the next room in the jet.

"What's wrong?" England asked in a low voice as they got into the other room. The Chinese man looked back to see if Japan or the others followed them but they fortunately didn't, he then turned back and sighed.

"I exaggerated about Hong Kong's death, but the situation might end like that... what I mean is that, Hong Kong abruptly got a huge earthquake and many people are dying, even the land is not only fractured but destroyed gruesomely." Macau sullenly whispered, "Before I left, I saw Hong Kong running through the streets, saving many children as he can and while China was trying to save a child who was trapped underneath a large solid brick wall. He said to me to go get help and so I left them, leaving them in the most profound situation ever." England putted both of his hands in his hair, exhaling deeply and imagining both of them weeping, screaming in agony and running away from explosions.

Macau felt like he was going to rue the day for leaving his teacher and close friend in a catastrophic position. With that thought stuck in his head, he averted his whole entire body, crossed his arms and looked down solemnly. England glanced at the window, seeing the grey skies and buildings fall to the ground.

The British man had an appalled look plastered on his face as he approached the window, looking down and seeing all kinds of things. Smoke, fire, explosions, buildings still crashing down...

"We're here..." England heart-brokenly whispered, getting Macau's attention and making him advance beside the British man, to see for himself the disaster that was held outside.

"Attention passengers, we are currently descending so please sit down."

The Caucasian and the Asian man obliged the pilot's order, going back into the other room, sitting down near the rest of the group and waited till they've landed. Once the pilot gave the approval, England and everybody else ran outside of the jet, now searching for China and Hong Kong.

Everybody started to cough a bit, since smoke surrounded them. They covered their mouth and nose with their sleeves while running through the now deserted streets. They were relieved that the earthquake has ended and that there were no more fatal explosions or buildings falling in that area.

"Where is everybody?" Taiwan asked worriedly, looking around for any sign of life.

Nobody answered her question because they were incapable to even speak since they saw pools of blood and dead bodies everywhere, once they turned a corner. Taiwan screeched, revolted and scared by the amount of corpes and how some of their bodies were ripped open, organs and blood spewing out. Japan and the others looked at the bodies in fear.

They all snapped out of it after a long moment, continuing to run through the streets, trying not to step on random bodies. Macau dropped himself on the floor and scanned underneath a broken car, only finding a dead child staring at him with it's empty eyes. The Chinese man gasped at the sight and swiftly got up and went up to Taiwan.

He grabbed her shoulder, having the poor girl cringe and freeze in fright. The Taiwanese girl started to sob in dismay after finding out that it was only Macau who touched her shoulder. She unexpectingly shouted out China's and Hong Kong's names, getting herself more anxious by every unanswered call.

"Aniki!" South Korea yelled, beginning to let tears go down his pale cheeks. As he screamed out their names a few more times, like a child lost in a mall and then he fell over a corpse. He grunted and then glanced in back of him, seeing a beautiful young lady with blood tracing down her eyelids. The Korean screamed and backed away from the body, mistakingly hittting England's leg.

The British didn't say a word and helped the Korean up. "I'm sorry." Korea murmured, now jogging with Britain through the street.

Japan was putting all his efforts to not cry in front of public while searching the buildings that still looked capable of hiding something or someone inside. He kept searching each store, going inside and throwing desks and other such objects that were in his way, letting out his frustration. Luckily Macau and Taiwan came in the restaurant that the Japanese man was in and helped him to calm down.

Japan quietly got out of the restaurant without thanking them, both Macau and Taiwan looked at each other with a timid and worried look before leaving the place as well and catching up with the others.

Up ahead, England shouted Hong Kong's and China's name out along with South Korea, carefully walking since there was now severe and huge holes on the road, scattered everywhere. "Be careful, daze." South Korea told himself, jumping over a tiny whole that had a hand sticking out. Britain went around a huge gap on the street and then looked back to see the Korean right behind him and the rest catching up to them. He stopped, waiting for everyone to come together.

Then suddenly, everybody heard a loud screech from the west, giving everyone hope that someone was still alive.

They sprinted like they never did before, going through narrow alleys, jumping over holes, passing through flames and jumping over broken parts of random buildings.

Until they all stopped and saw a figure on the edge of a broken car looking ahead. From the back, the figure had a braid and a military uniform on, making South Korea gasp and realize who the figure is.

"You're already too late." a Korean accent voice said in a husky manner.

The figure averted his head and looked at everybody sternly, but with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"North Korea." Taiwan breathlessly uttered, taking a step forward towards the other Korean man, although everybody else backed away instead, especially South Korea.

"I'm not going to do anything to you guys." North Korea angrily reassured, seeing them back away. They all hesitated at first but they then advanced and all cautiously went beside the broken car, keeping a close eye on the other Korean.

But then, whimpering distracted their attention towards North Korea and they all looked ahead, seeing more stores wrecked, a few cracks on the ground, some cars destroyed, electrical wires still hanging around and a guy from a distance holding another person.

They all recognized that person and Taiwan was about to sprint towards them but North Korea stuck out his gun, stopping her.

"I would leave him alone..." North Korea whispered sorrowfully, glancing at China who was caressing Hong Kong's body and still sobbing loudly. Macau suddenly fell on his knees, pounding the ground with his fists and starting to cry. Once Macau began crying, South Korea and Taiwan hugged each other and started to sob, while Japan looked away, beginning to cry as well.

Even though everybody was crying, England just wasn't able to cry, he was in too much shock. His ex colony, gone. The British man neglected North Korea's advice and started to sprint to China, immediately hugging him from the back and in instinct China was going to hit England.

Fortunately, England grabbed China's hand that was going to punch him in the face and made the elder nation turn around and see him.

China was surprised and glad to see England at this time and place. "E-England." he croaked, crying in the Caucasian's coat and as well as hugging him tightly. A sad smile grew on England's lips, holding his old lover in his arms and then looking down to see Hong Kong's head on China's lap.

His eyes were closed, signifying that he was dead.

His clothes were ripped and dirty, while his hands and legs were bleeding like no tomorrow and he had a tear shedding from his eye. England leisurely removed that tear with his index and then after kissed Hong Kong's crown, finally letting tears escape his eyelids.

Back at the rest of the group, North Korea shook his head and then looked at his brother who was still hugging and crying with Taiwan, while gazing at North Korea. They stared at each other for a moment and then North Korea motioned for South Korea to go accompany China with the others. The South Korean nodded, letting go of Taiwan and telling her to go to China, as well as the others. They all nodded and ran to China, embracing him (even Japan) and crying along with him.

South Korea looked at his brother with a deadpan expression, "Are you coming...?" he wondered, noticing that his brother didn't even budge. "No... I'll keep guard." he weakly muttered, gazing at anything that wasn't his brother. South Korea shrugged and then ran to the rest of the group, yelling "Aniki!" in sadness.

North Korea huffed but then averted his head to the opposite direction, hearing a motorcycle approach his direction and a obnoxious voice yelling out "Yo! Is anybody here?!"

"Shut up!" North Korea screamed in his head, getting off the car and standing in the middle of the alley, being in the way for the motorcyclist to pass by. The motorcycle was in view, speeding down the road until the driver pressed the brake pedal, seeing the North Korean in the way. The driver removed his helmet, revealing that it was America.

"What the fuck are you doing here." he hissed darkly, dropping his helmet and getting off his motorcycle. North Korea tsked, looking back at China and the rest for a second before approaching the American.

"Always trying to be the hero..." he scoffed, stopping a few centimeters in front of America. In return, America flashed a scornful glance at him and for a long moment they stared at each other's eyes that were filled with revolt and daggers.

"Move." the American coldly demanded, shoving the Korean aside harmfully but then stopping at his tracks, seeing the weeping crowd and Hong Kong's body. "I'm too late?" he asked despairingly, still staring at the other nations entirely appalled. North Korea whipped his uniform from the touch of the American's hand and stared at America's back.

"Yes, you are. " the North Korean answered , "Don't think you can save everybody because then that makes you an arrogant and latent nation." America turned and saw North Korea giving him a cold glare before turning around and vanishing once he went through the smoke.

America felt offended by that comment but he let that go and took his cell phone out, calling his army.

"-Yes general, I need medical supplies this instance, will worry about the damages after, right now I need a lot of men to search for survivors and please..." America hesitated, looking at Hong Kong's body from where he was, "send me a stretcher." he closed his phone and jogged to the rest of the group.

* * *

A month has passed and almost every nation was waiting for the funeral to begin.

"So like North Korea came to China and then found China who was searching for Hong Kong. Then North Korea like, helped out his older brother and then they found him but like, North Korea didn't approach them. And oh my gosh, Hong kong said like, his last words to China and then he died. It's so sad!" Poland explained the situation to Lithuania who was unaware about the tragedy, like a few other nations who weren't at that meeting. "That is terrible." Lithuania looked at the Asian nations that were all seated in the front row along with England.

The British man looked around for someone specific and then gave up by tugging onto Taiwan's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him politely. The British man whispered in her ear about the whereabouts of China, still glancing around for him. "Didn't you hear-" she stopped herself, remembering about Canada telling her that Britain was sulking in his bedroom for the past 4 weeks, being completely unsociable.

She scratched her head nervously, "Teacher hasn't been seen or heard of for the past month. Even me and his provinces couldn't find him..." Taiwan took a glimpse at the coffin that was at the front of the funeral home and then looked back at England, giving him a sad smile.

"He is not even coming today?" the Caucasian enquired, taken aback by this sudden news. Taiwan shook her head and rubbed her eye. Britain glanced at the entrance,"How dare he!" England hissed in his head, clenching his fists and bitting his lip, refraining himself from releasing his rage.

Once the eulogist appeared, England cooled himself down and listened to words that the man had to say. Once again, letting nostalgia flow into his mind, remembering when Hong Kong actually giggled for the first time in front of him or that time when he practically blew up Scotland with all the firecrackers he had.

He chuckled, having one last tear run down his cheek before whipping it with his sleeve.

The British man looked around seeing many people crying (especially Italy) and others with their heads down, all thinking about Hong Kong and how great of a nation he was.

At one point it was England's turn to speak in front of the funeral, all eyes were on him. He sighed, taking a glimpse at the coffin before beginning to speak about Hong Kong and how he is talking on behalf of China. During the speech, England struggled to talk about his former colony. Britain spoke about humerous times with Hong Kong making the crowed chuckle a bit, he also spoke about his greatness and other positive moments with the teenager.

His speech ended and he went back down to his seat, sitting beside Taiwan and Singapore who patted his shoulders.

The funeral ended after a few hours and most of the nations went to the coffin for saying their last words to Hong Kong before they would go up to England and the Asian nations and pity them for their lost.

"He was a very loyal colony to you, non?" France shot England a apologetic smile before hugging the man for a brief second.

England didn't answer the French man's question, instead he gave him a simple nod and walked out of the funeral home, leaving France worried about his old enemies well-being.

Once he got outside, he sighed deeply, gazing at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Trees were letting their flower petals drift through the air elegantly while a couple of nations were walking around with grieving expressions on their faces. Now that just ruined his moment of happiness.

He approached the water fountain that was in front of him and sat on the edge of it, thinking. He thought about where China could've of possibly be; that man needs someone with him, especially now. England pinched the crook of his nose and grunted, still disappointed with the fact that China didn't even appear at the funeral.

He kept thinking about locations China could've been and that's when it hit him. The British man got up and went to Macau, pushing aside Portugal who was speaking with him.

"I think I know where China is."

Macau crooked an eyebrow upwards, disbelieving the once most powerful empire in the world. After all, England was isolated for a month, mourning about Hong Kong so he might just be desperate for anything, leading him to decide and to think blindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." England uttered confidently, " Have you guys checked in the forest that is behind China's place?" Macau blinked, then sighed. Proving his theory about England's mind being elsewhere.

"Of course we have."

"But, how deep?"

"Deep enough to not find him..." England furrowed his brows, not believing the Chinese's answer. He knows they haven't looked everywhere inside that forest since it was so huge, heck they probably even got lost in there. But for England, he knew every inch of that forest, since in the 19th century before the Opium wars started, England and China would always stroll around the forest talking about the future.

"Why?" Macau asked with a bit of irritation, waking up the British man from his daze.

"China and I found Hong Kong in that forest, specifically near the other end of it so it's possible that China is at that place where we found him." England explained, neglecting Macau's response and walking away from him and the funeral home.

England called Jason and asked him if he could bring him to China's place. And without any hesitation, Jason gladly went to go pick him up as quickly as possible.

Once the British man got in the taxi, he saw his friend full of bandages and stitches.

"What? It's not that bad and hey, luckily I didn't lose my job so you should be thankful that I left the hospital and that I saved my own ass for you!" Jason pouted, having a bit of blush appear on his face once England started to chuckle softly.

"Just hurry up you bloody idiot." he hissed amiably.

About an hour later, they've reached to China's place that was as ordinary as ever. "It seems like a house full of prideful and shameful memories " Jason spoke out loud his thoughts, gazing at the huge house quizzically.

England nodded, pushing the door open and closing behind him before ambling to the back of the house without saying anything to Jason. The young adult tsked, "Ya, I love you too!" he sarcastically yelled and then drove away.

The British man got in the back of house and he was flabbergasted by the extravagant sight that was right in front of him. A beautiful pond, holding many different types of fish, little bridges here and there and all sorts of other oriental stuff.

He sighed, remembering the last time when he was here, bringing Hong Kong back home in 1997. He glanced at everything once more before proceeding to go inside the bamboo forest that was ahead.

After a few minutes inside the forest, England started to recognize the area, having more memories hit him in the head.

_It was before the opium wars started, when he was in a relationship with China; they were strolling through the bamboo forest talking about they're lives._

_"-And that's how I defeated the Spanish Armada." England said with a satisfactory smirk and the man beside him giggled. "It seems you've got the world in the palm of your hands." China pointed out with an inscrutable smile. The pirate glanced at his lover, clueless about how China meant his statement but he neglected that and went on his knee, gently grabbing his lover's hand. "What are you doing!" the Asian asked ambivalently, looking around to see if anybody was close by. _

_"Don't worry, it's not what you think." he reassured sheepishly, " I just want to tell you in a humble way, that I'm not going to harm you in any way no matter what." the pirate placed a soft kiss on his lover's hand before looking up and seeing China's bashful expression. "A captain's promise." he said, getting up and giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips. China smiled amiably while hugging his boyfriend, embracing the smell of nature surrounding them. The British man let go of the Asian man and went up to a bamboo tree, taking out his dagger. " What are you doing now England?" he gave a nervous smile at the pirate. _

_"I saw this in America. Lovers would carve their initials on a tree and then carve a heart around it with an arrow or something like that, piercing through the heart." he said and then reluctantly stabbed the tree, carving the letter E, a plus sign and then the letter C, carefully trying not to mess it up. He then carved a heart around the initials slowly._

_The British man stopped and turned around to see his lover's eyes were about a centimeter away from his own. Being unexpectedly and shockingly close to his lover, England's instincts made him take a step back and clumsily fell onto the ground. _

_China chuckled before being abruptly pulled down by the arms by both of England's hands. They both then started to laugh together as China sat on England's lap with his hands on his chest._

_"I scared you, didn't I, aru?" _

_"Maybe a bit..." he gave a sadistic smile to China, who in return kissed England on the lips._

The British man looked at the tree that he carved their initials on but the tree itself was cut in half and only showed his initial and the plus sign making England frown and continue to stroll down the path, still having that same memory continue in his mind.

_After a brief moment, they parted. "Aiyah, how did I fall in love with a man like you?" he teasingly whispered before putting his arms around the pirates neck and continued to kiss him passionately without having England reply to his question._

_Until they heard a rustling sound._

_England right away took out his gun and pointed at where the sound came from while holding China more tightly than before. After a second or so, China hesitantly got up and pulled England along with him. _

_They walked down the path quietly and then turned to the left, going through the bamboo trees. They kept moving through the trees hearing more of the rustling sound until it suddenly stopped. England frowned, still holding his gun while China was right behind him, paying attention to the front. _

_England moved aside one last bamboo tree before stopping and staring in disbelief along with China, at what was in front of them._

_It was an opening and a young child was sitting with a baby panda in his arms, giving a deadpan expression to the adults._

_"..."_

England laughed at himself, remembering how they looked at Hong Kong awkwardly with their eyes wide open, as he passed through the same bamboo trees that he did when he was with China and arrived to the opening. The British man stopped, hearing China weep once more.

The Asian was sitting on his knees and having his hands cover his face, looking like a little lost girl.

England took a step forward, having him end up breaking a stick that got China's attention. China's eyes were red and puffy as if he got sand in his eyes, and also had dry tears on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled sternly before tightening his fists and jaw, "Get out of here!" he roared, throwing a random rock at England. The rock luckily didn't hit him but it did damage the bamboo tree behind him.

"Hey! I didn't come here to get harmed by you!" he ruthlessly retorted, "I came here because everybody is searching for you!" he yelled back, seeing China's expression change into a scornful look.

"Pfff, they don't care about me and besides I'm not in the best of moods to be found or to argue with you, aru."

"You think?" he sneered at the Chinese man, getting a cold glare in return by China.

England sighed heavily, walking up too China and sitting down beside him. For a while, they awkwardly sat beside each other, looking at their surroundings while calming themselves.

"You didn't come to the funeral..."

China averted his head and saw the British man giving him a gloomy look. The Asian looked down before replying, "I didn't, because I didn't want to show weakness or vulnerability t-"

"What do you mean! Hong Kong was one of your best cities and one of your best brothers, it's understandable that you would cry for him. If London or anybody else died in my arms, I would've cried as well and I would still go to their funeral to show respect and love to them and everybody else!" England exclaimed, grabbing China's shoulders, having him gaze into England's sorrowful eyes.

"He was important to me too..." England trailed off, letting go of the other's shoulders and glancing away. China stared off to the bamboo trees, wishing that that statement was a lie.

"Yes he was, but that was because he was forced to leave with you and to stay with you for a long time. That's how he became important to you, aru." he said grimly, still not looking at England. He signed oppressive treaties with this man and then his pride, his family and his country became corrupted, feeling like a used slave and not knowing if his siblings were alright without him. England, the man that he fell in love with, was a misfit.

"That's not completely true. He was important to me because he was a part of you as well." England solemnly uttered, seeing China avert his head to him, obscurely.

"What do you mean, aru?" the Asian crooked an eyebrow upwards in curiosity.

The British man blushed, hesitating to answer the Asian's question. "Should I really admit those feelings that I had for China in the pass or in the present." he asked himself, biting his lower lip and looking at China embarrassingly.

" I always loved you during the wars, all that raping; I didn't do it only for the pleasure, I did it for love. I didn't want Russia, America or even Japan to touch you... not one bit. I wanted your body all to myself and nobody else, so when the first war ended I took Hong Kong , not only for the trades but to also have a part of you." now it was China's turn to blush, his face became very hot and quite red. England smiled sincerely, grabbing China's hand delicately and kissing it softly.

" I loved both of you and I always will."

"Aiyah, we're going back to that, aren't we? You opium bastard." he teasingly said, approaching England amorously and then grabbing his tie leisurely to give a hint to England for what he desires next.

The British man knew what he wanted and he simply just smashed his lips onto the other's pair of lips without any second thought.

They both wanted this, intimately touching and licking each other, for a long time. Because of Hong Kong's death , that caused them to feel divided by each other, no one else will ever make them feel like a whole except for Hong Kong; without him they wouldn't be a family.

Clothes were removed from China, scattered all over the grass, having the Asian to remove his new lover's clothes or at least trying. The British man chuckled in China's ear, licking it tenderly while removing his buttoned up shirt and tie.

China moaned, feeling England nibbling his sensitive spot at the crook of his neck now. The Caucasian smirked devilishly, shoving the Chinese man onto the floor and hovering over him, going back to French kissing him. England's hands sneakily rubbed the hard and pink nubs that was on the other's chest. China was gripping Britain's messy hair with both oh his hands, forcing the former pirate's tongue to go deeper into his mouth and also feeling the ruff and yet a bit soft hair through his fingers. Their tongues were dancing with each other in a passionate way, having each other's saliva mix into one tasteful liquid.

They parted, both desperate to lock their lips once more but they were both out of breath. England then instead introduced three fingers to him, waiting a second for China to catch a bit of his breath. The Asian then nodded, taking the fingers and placing them into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. While that was being done, Britain gently removed the hair that was in China's face with a sweet and loving grin.

The elder nation endeared that moment, gazing into the Caucasian's beautiful emerald eyes, still blushing and licking those long fingers. The British man then removed those fingers from China's lips and instead replaced it with his lips, kissing him more romantically than sexually.

China putted his arms around the other's neck, after they unlocked their lips and they looked at each other, knowing what was coming up next.

The British man held China with his arm around his back and having his other hand waiting for the approval from the Asian.

China weakly smiled and whispered into England's ear a simple go as he tightened his arms around England's neck. The Caucasian inserted one finger inside China's entrance reluctantly, having the elder nation groan as a reply, practically choking England with his arms since it has been a while since the last time he had sex, so he wasn't use to it.

Britain kissed China to distracted him from the pain and also from inserting a second finger, scissoring it out.

"Just hurry up England!" China moaned, grasping England's hair with his nails digging into his skull.

The British man finally inserted the third finger, spreading his fingers inside which made China moan loudly. The pain that he had felt was swiftly devoured by pure pleasure, being accommodated to the three fingers that were going in and out of his entrance in a smooth rhythm. China's hard length had pre-cum coming out of the tip, seeking out attention but the British man neglected that, because he knows he'll be sending China's whole body into bliss and not only his erected manhood.

After a moment, knowing that his lover was ready, England took out his three fingers with China whimpering about the lost. The Caucasian pulled down his pants and boxers , freeing his semi- hard membrane which twitched when it felt the cool air.

The blond man let go of China's back and moved his arm around his hip while the other hand was grabbing the grass that was beneath them, being prepared to thrust into his lover's entrance with his cock.

England glanced at China's flushed face who smiled reassuringly and nodded once more . He obliged, shoving himself inside and letting a loud grunt escape his lips.

"Ahhh!" China moaned in discomfort, feeling England's length trying to get completely in but his entrance was too tight. He knew he had to relax for him to receive pleasure but he couldn't, it hurt too much.

England groaned, trying to find a steady rhythm while he harshly bite China's neck for another distraction but that did the opposite effect, making China mewl in pain. The Asian shed tears, now digging his nails into England's back and moaning a couple of times in pain.

Until after a few more thrusts, China adapted to his length, beginning to moan contently.

England smirked in satisfaction, now trying to find that sweet spot he knew so well and lastly pumping China's shaft perfectly. The Asian suddenly screamed louder, seeing stars for a moment.

"Ah~ England, that's the spot! Nyahh~" he yelled, kissing England and feeling the British man's length hit that spot over and over.

Naturally, they both climaxed at the same time and England nearly putted all of his weight on China when he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. While China was catching his breath and tightly hugging the Caucasian.

"Wo ai ni." China whispered into the other's ear, having a similar reply back.

"I love you too."

* * *

From a distance, two men were staring at them.

"Are you serious! Why would they do that here? They had the time to back home and then do it!" the monotonous man complained and then faced palmed himself, " And that's why I'm embarrassed to be around them when they're like, all lovey dovey!" Hong Kong sighed deeply.

"Well, luckily because of you, you got them to love each other once more and you know what, love can be done anywhere and in any shape or form!" an Italian man chimed standing right beside the teenager and patting his shoulder, while Hong Kong just grunted with a light blush on his cheeks.

"You are totally embarrassing as well Roma!" The Roman Empire laughed noticing how Hong Kong acted like a little kid who hated seeing his parents kiss, a moment ago.

"Well if you're not happy with this relationship then you can go up to them and-"

"No... I think they do need each other now... and honestly, I'm not planning to pay a visit yet or else I'll make teacher and everybody else start to cry again." he grinned glancing at his 'brothers' who had their clothes back on and hugging each other. The Roman Empire gazed as well for moment and then walked off with a huge smirk on his lips.

Hong Kong then turned around and went to go catch up with the Roman Empire, leaving a little firecracker on the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

**So about that firecracker... It was meant for when if China or anybody else would've found it, it would be a sign that Hong Kong was still there watching over them ;)**

**Even though it maybe didn't exist that 'carve your initials thing' during that time, I still had to, it's just so cute~**

**I'm sorry about the funeral part, it's just that I've never been to one (luckily) so I have no clue on how it goes. **

**Gahhhh! I'm horrible at rated M lemon! **

**And everything is so CHESSY! ;_;**

**Reviews would be awesome and it would be wonderful if you can tell me if I made any grammar or punctuation mistakes :3**


End file.
